Esther Chamberlain
, , Age Unknown/1060+) |gender =* Female |species = * Witch * Ancestral Spirit (Formerly) * Vampire (Formerly; Jacob'sbloodline) * Spirit (Currently) |job = * Leader of The Ancestors (Formerly) * Leader of the Los Angeles Quarter Coven (Formerly) * Leader of the Los Angeles Werewolves (Formerly) |family = * Mathias Chamberlain (Father) * Unnamed Parents in-law † * Hectate † (Husband) * Jacob Chamberlain † (Eldest Son) * Christopher Chamberlain (Son) * Nicholas Chamberlain † (Youngest Son) * Cole Chamberlain † (Grandson) * Adam Chamberlain (Grandson) * Madeline Chamberlain (Granddaughter) * Elizabeth Chamberlain (Granddaughter) * Charlotte Chamberlain (Granddaughter) * Jessica Chamberlain (Great-Granddaughter) * Jupiter Chamberlain (Great-Granddaughter) * Inadu † (Paternal Relative) * Mallus † (Paternal Relative) |significant kills = |significant spells = * Werewolf Weakening Spell * Mind Mending Spell * Vampire Creation Spell * Resurrection Spell (Creation) * Forgetting Spell * Veil Exploitation Spell * Restoration Spell * Privacy Spell * Original Linking Ritual * Salt Boundary Spell * Weapon-Binding Spell (on the White Oak Stake) * Telekinesis * Ancestral Death Curse * Pain Infliction * Spells for Enhanced Speed, Strength, Agility, and Fangs * Spirit Sealing Spell * Sire-bond and Linking Spells |significant sires = |hair color =* Blonde |eye color =* Brown |height = * 5'9" (Feet) * 1.75 (Meters) |first = |last = |actor=* Alice Evans |cause of death = * Throat Slit (1st time) * Stabbed (2nd time) |killed by = * Jacob Chamberlain (1st and 2nd time) }} Esther Chamberlain was one of the most powerful witches in the world, and she was responsible for creating the Original Vampires. She was also a major recurring character and a primary antagonist in the second season of . Esther was the wife of Hectate. She was the mother of Jacob, Christopher and Nicholas Chamberlain, the grandmother of Cole, Adam, Elizabeth and Charlotte Chamberlain, and also the great-grandmother of Jessica and Jupiter Chamberlain. It is revealed in Eat, Sleep, Repeat, that Jake has been holding onto Esther's coffin. In Los Angeles, when Jake and Christopher helped Zander Deveraux become an Elder, they offered her Esther's body. They consecrated Esther's remains, which later allows her to revive herself in Evil In My Blood. In The Bond, Esther's witchcraft is stripped after Jake put blood in her wine. Christopher eventually returns to her, informing her that she is no longer a witch and is now a vampire. Esther forms an alliance with Hectate, in an effort to kill Jake and his allies. After begging with Hectate to end his misdeeds, Esther allows herself to be killed together with him, by Jake. She and Hectate were shown to have found peace, with Esther asking for her husband's forgiveness, finally admitting that he did love her. Esther's counterpart is from . Early History Throughout The Werewolf Diaries Personality Physical Appearance Esther was a tall, slim and beautiful woman in her mid to late 40's, somewhere between 45-49. She has long natural blond hair and brown eyes. She had fine facial features, which testified to her Scandinavian origins. She did not use makeup in 10/11 century, but after returning to the life she began to emphasize her beauty. Long, flowing dresses she turned on aristocratic dress - her taste alluded to taste of her husband and children. Powers and Abilities |-|Witch= Esther was amongst the greatest and most powerful, dark witches in history, due to her various acts of great significance to the future, mostly negative. In her first life, Esther was an accomplished witch, being known as the creator of the moonlight rings by combining various spells into one. Esther's most notable spell was turning her Husband and Children into the world's first original vampires. She drew on multiple sources of power, such as the sun and the white oak tree for power and immortality. Despite being warned against doing so, she tapped into dark magic and performed the spell, giving a rise to a predatory species that spread throughout the world like a plague. Shortly thereafter, with her infidelity exposed with Jake's first kill, Nature would not allow such a powerful creature to exist, thus she bound him with the hybrid curse, locking away his werewolf side. After the creation of vampires, she also created the daylight rings, used as protection against the sun. Eventually though Jake ended her life. Given her power, she was consecrated as a Los Angeles witch, allowing Zander to complete the Harvest ritual, which renews the power of hundreds of witches by reconnecting them to their dead ancestors. Even in spirit, she became leader of the Los Angeles Ancestral Witches. Esther was also capable of bending the entire ancestral plane to her will, consequently controlling the Los Angeles coven as a whole. Her control was so great, that she managed to force Graysin and the Quarter witches to kill Elizabeth. |-|Vampire= Esther had been turned by Jake into a vampire. Esther possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Weaknesses |-|Witch/Human= Esther had the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. |-|Vampire= Esther had the typical weaknesses of an non-original vampire. Name * Esther is a female Persian name (استر) which means "star" or a Hebrew form of the Persian goddess Ishtar. In the Old Testament, Esther is the name of the Jewish queen of King Ahasuerus of Persia who saved her people from the wicked plans of Haman. Trivia *Christopher says that Esther is the Original Witch but she's not the first witch. **Her name is a title. The Original Witch stands for the Witch of the Original Family of Vampires, not the first witch ever. Her husband Hectate, and son Jacob have titles, the Original Vampire Hunter, and Original Hybrid respectively. *She is the first oldest Caucasian witch to be in the TV series before Christopher and Alexander. *Esther invented the unlinking spell using a Sanguinem knot. *She appeared to have the closest relationship with Nick, however, she deemed Jake to be her most special child. *According to her son she was the most powerful Witch in history. *After her consecration into the Ancestral fold, Esther became the leader of the Ancestors and by extension most of the living witches of Los Angeles. *She was often referred to as The Original Witch due to being a member of the Original family of vampires. *Both her second death and second resurrection occurred in a cemetery. *Jake accurately states that Esther was a genius witch, and an overprotective matriarch. **Esther was so gifted with her spellcraft that it took a coven of witches months to reverse engineer the vampire creation spell in order for Jeffery to become the beast. Julia, working alone, periodically over the course of a year or two was able to reverse engineer and create a sire-line unlinking spell. *Esther is the second parent in to be turned into a vampire by their own child. In her case, it was her son, Jake. **The first was Charlotte Marshall by her daughter Elizabeth Chamberlain. *All of her children have some sort of disdain to her **Christopher and Jake hate her for trying to kill them. **Nick thinks she's a hypocrite for becoming a vampire. *Esther is the one of the grandparents shown on screen. * She learns that her granddaughter were alive instead of dead like she originally thought. **Both of these pieces of information were also revealed to her by Jake. See also }} Category:Characters Category:Season Two Category:Former Antagonist Category:Supernatural Category:Deceased Category:Chamberlain Family Category:Los Angeles Coven